sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Phony War/transcript
Axinite and Cinnabar stroll through the battlefield, searching for a good location to set up a crystal base* Axinite: cinnabar? Cinnabar: Yea? Axinite: you don't think there are any homeworld gems around here, do you? Cinnabar: Not that I've seen, hey, this area looks like a pretty good place to set up a base, good and calm. Axinite: you're right, it does, we should contact the other gems about this area, I'll get the wailing stone. *Axinite summons a wailing stone from her gem* Axinite (on wailing stone): um, hello Axinite (on wailing stone): yes, this is axinite, and i think we've found an area, you should send some more gems down. Axinite (on wailing stone): ok we'll be ready for them, bye Cinnabar: Who was it? Axinite: it was rose, she's sending down more gems to help establish a base. Cinnabar: Ok, so now we just wait for them? Axinite: i guess. *Suddenly, footsteps can be heard, and 4 silhouettes approach* *an Emerald, a Big Quartz, and two quartzes* Emerald: And just as I said to Pink Diamond earlier, here are the two rebels I've been spying the last hours... You can catch them now... it shouldn't be hard... Big Quartz: (annoyed by Emerald) Ugh, it WON'T be hard. These weak rebels are just trash ready to be picked and sent to the diamonds. Just let's get this over with... Smoky Quartz: Sorry, rebel scum! We're gonna get you! Pink Quartz: Less talking and more fighting! Axinite: we need to summon our weapons, cinnabar *Big Quartz charges at Axinite, summoning two swords, as Axinite summons her gauntlet* *Cinnabar takes out her grappling hook and takes on the smaller quartzes* *Axinite and Big Quartz battle, and eventually Axinite uses her ice powers to freeze Big Quartz* *in the distance, a gem reforms* *there is a rustling in the fields, a small, blue gem emerges* Celestite: WHAT is going on here? *Yellow Topaz walks into the area* Celestite: Who are you? Yellow Topaz: I'm yellow topaz, blue diamonds second in command. Celestite: I have no idea what is going on, why are you here? Yellow Topaz: I'm looking for crystal gems, and here they are, you're not one are you? Celestite: No, I don't even know what's happening. *Cinnabar shoots her grappling hook and poofs Pink Quartz* *Big Quartz breaks out of the ice crystal* *Axinite punches and poofs Smoky Quartz* *Emerald grabs their gemstones* Yellow Topaz: You're a celestite, right? Celestite: Yea Yellow Topaz: A scrawny one at that, but still not a traitor, so you need to come with me to blue diamond Celestite: to blue diamond? Yellow Topaz: Just trust me Big Quartz: (sees Smoky and Pink's gemstones) This is what happens when I work with feeble soldiers like these two! But I'll make sure this rebel scum pays for this... Emerald: (saving the gemstones under her sleeve) Wait, there isn't any need for any more violence here. There won't be winners if we keep fighting, just... gems in the ground. Let's return to the base, now! Big Quartz: (angry sigh) You crazy noble... Don't think you win this one, weak traitors! Axinite: weak, you're the ones running Yellow Topaz: Let's get away from here Celestite: Can I trust you? Yellow Topaz: girl, we don't got time, come on. *Yellow Topaz grabs Celestite and run off into the distance* *Axinite and Cinnabar sit down on a nearby rock to discuss the situation* ???: P-please get off m-my rock! *The rock is shaking* *Cave Pearl emerges* Cave Pearl: Who are you, and why were you on my rock? Cinnabar: Sorry, we didn't know you were under that rock, what gem type are you? Cave Pearl: Cave Pearl Cinnabar: I've never heard of those Axinite: cave pearls are an early form of pearl, now out of production *Star Sapphire runs quickly toward Axinite and Cinnabar* Star Sapphire: Oh no, I came late! Are the homeworld gems still here? I-I was sent here by Rose, b-by the way. *She frantically looks back and forth* *Pyrope, Purple Pearl, and Indicolite run behind Star Sapphire* Indicolite: When we heard fighting, we made sure we got here quickly as possible Purple Pearl: Are you guys ok? Axinite: yea, we're fine, but we heard rustling in the bushes, there might be more homeworld gems nearby Pyrope: if there are, they will__h a v e___a___b a d___t i me Cave Pearl:' I hope they have a bad time.' Star Sapphire: They will '''have a bad time. *eye flashes blue* Indicolite: Who is she? Axinite: a cave pearl, the oldest pearl model existing Star Sapphire: ...Are you, um... an enemy? (to Cave Pearl) Cave Pearl: '''* Nope (shrugs) I can balance rocks on your head though. Axinite: so...what do we do now? *Cave Pearl just shrugs again.* Cinnabar: We need to find an area to set up a base. Indicolite: Ok, then.(sarcastically) By ourselves. Cinnabar: Ok, we should split up, who has wailing stones *Axinite, Star Sapphire, and Indicolite raise their hands* Cinnabar: Ok, i'll go with Axinite, Indicolite and Purple Pearl will go together, and Star Sapphire and Pyrope will go together. Everyone (Except Cinnabar and Cave Pearl): all right, sounds good Cave Pearl: Wait! Purple Pearl: Hmmm? Cave Pearl: I'll go with you and the blue one, you are another pearl. Purple Pearl: Sure, come along. Indicolite: I have a name you know. It's Indicolite, thank you very much. Purple Pearl: We call her Indy for short. Cave Pearl: I was about to ask, nice to meet you Indy. Indicolite: Um... yeah, you too. *She awkwardly smiles.* Indicolite: Well, come on, let's go. *Cave Pearl starts walking; Route 1 music starts to play.* *The gems, continued walking along, passing grass and fields of flowers on the way. Purple Pearl picked up a few and put them in her hair.* *a star closes out on each group* *episode end* Category:Episodes